Ride the Cowboy
by NanaMun
Summary: The new boy from Texas and a particularly fast paced senior find themselves attracted and lusting after one another in their AP American History class.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY CONTAINS WILD, DIRTY SEX BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING HIGH SCHOOL BOYS. DON'T LIKE, KINDLY MARCH ON OUT.**

Lyrics used from **Liz Phair's Flower**

**Characters are not my own.**

Enjoy!

**xXx**

**Ride the Cowboy**

**Jasper**

_Everytime I see your face  
I think of things, unpure, unchaste  
I want to fuck you like a dog  
I'll take you home and make you like it_

If my cock could talk, it would have an on-going conversation with Edward's ass.

There was no way in hell I couldn't think about it or avoid him. He was a parade in a small town; at everyone's attention.

He wasn't a good boy and that's what turned me on more. Edward, though civil, was pretty much a cocky little bitch, which gave me all the more reason to bend him over his desk and fuck him until detention hour. But of course, I never tried.

I stared.

And stared.

And oh fuck, how hard I stared.

Edward was a senior and I a Junior, so there was no way for me to even associate with him, let alone fuck him to glory. Not to mention I was the new kid in school, straight from a small town in Texas. There was too much attention on my accent, which was welcome, because it was a distraction from my inclination to dicks. I hadn't been much with being 'out'. That type of exposure led to the wrong attention and I just wasn't ready for it yet. I preferred eye fucking without feeling guilty for it. As long as no one knew what I was thinking, it was A-Okay.

It wouldn't have mattered much if Edward hadn't caught my attention. That wet, September morning when I stepped into our Advanced Placement U.S. History class, I caught the blur of copper and green and nearly collapsed when I gathered that delectable scent of mint and vanilla. His silky voice erupted in chuckles as a guy, nearly twice his build muttered something in his ear. My cock, rather than my heart, felt like it jumped into my neck.

Who was this specimen?

I was forced to introduce myself. Jasper Whitlock, 17, from Texas, Civil War buff and all that shit and took my seat not too far from him. I hadn't missed much of the class, but still tried my best to pay attention. It was a difficult feat. He was right there, two seats up and one over. That head of wild burnt red locks - I wanted to tug the shit out of it, picturing him sucking me off right there. My very teenage body responded instantly. I was leaking through my boxers in my first class of the day - perfect.

When the bell rang, I took my time gathering my things, getting ready to wander the maze of halls to my next class. As I stood, I passed the small group that was the Perfect Boy and his friends, tensing when I felt their attention on me in the empty room. Crossing the threshold, I thought I was home free, until I felt the breath on the back of my neck and his silky voice whispered too sultry to be merely teasing.

"I _remember_ the Alamo, Jasper." I literally halted in my steps, unsure what the _fuck_ that meant. The tone he used could have easily worked with him saying, "Fill me up with your big rod, Jasper." Yet instead I got the mind-fuck of a greeting.

He cackled, resting a hand on the small of my back, before stepping in my line of sight for me to see the teasing crooked smirk on his face, then proceeded to walk down the hall, his group of boys lagging behind, "Welcome to Forks High, new boy." He tossed over his shoulder.

_Fuck. Me._

**xXx**

_Everything you ever thought of  
Everything you ever wanted  
Is everything I'll do to you  
I'll fuck you and your minions too_

He hadn't said much else to me after that, but I kept my eyes on him. In fact, I couldn't turn away. Edward Cullen was what I eventually found out his name to be. According to many students, he was a music prodigy, extremely smart and terribly hard to keep interested. Not one girl could say they saw his magnificent stick and that was both a relief and a shame, because fuck if I wanted details.

He stood at 6'2", my height and pretty much my build, although I'm sure he had a bit more definition to his body. He flirted with the idea of not leaving much to the imagination. The boy frazzled my gaydar with his deathly impeccable fashion sense, wearing materials that caressed and hugged his body just right without being too binding. The jeans he wore curved his plump ass quite nicely and on occasion, when he walked in my direction, towards his seat, I was able to make out the mound of erotic flesh between his legs. I imagined inhaling that wonderful scent, licking his wood like a Cold Stone ice cream scoop.

I could tell he had money, but it didn't seem to have much effect on his personality. Granted, he was an obnoxious bastard, but in no way had I ever seen him hold his money over anyone's head. From what I made out, one of his closer friends, a beauty of a boy, Jacob Black lived out on the reservation, a few miles from the small town. He rode one hell of a bike and was a charmer to the girls, but worked at a mechanic shop and didn't dress to the nines. Emmett McCarty, Edward's other right hand man was loaded with muscle, good looks and perhaps was the nicest of the three. The dimples he had saved the group from a lot trouble and seemed to win a slamming bodied blonde in the process. She was rarely seen away from him.

The three of them looked dangerously delicious and it didn't slip my mind that if I could, I'd fuck Edward while Jacob fucked me and Emmett fucked him. I really couldn't help it. I was a boy with no means of _sufficient_ release and they were too fucking hot for their own good. Imagining what it was like on their weekends, three boys holed up in Edward's massive house, fucking each other like rabid animals - it was enough to give my dick a vacation.

Although I wouldn't have minded the boys, my attention was still primarily drawn to Edward.

**xXx**

_Your face reminds me of a flower  
kind of like your under water  
Hair's too long and in your eyes  
Your lips a perfect "suck me" size_

Four months in Forks and he was still what invaded my mind. My family's choice of moving to the Northwest was beyond me. There were as many opportunities for my father's career anywhere else. Either way, I was far from home and friends, so I never had the desire to make any new ones. Not that I felt I should. I preferred the loner route. It kept anyone from getting too close, learning about my lack of interest in sex with girls when really that's all they could think about. I didn't want the hang outs after class, the mall perusing or the fucking high school parties. I was fine, sadly, with a TV and endless hours of The History Channel. But that could do so much. I still wanted to bang someone and that someone was Edward - end of story.

Safe in my distance from him, but nearly at temptation's edge, on a very cold February morning, our APUSH teacher pulled out the big guns, mentioning a group workshop on The Pacific Theatre of World War II. It was the first half of our week focus of years 1942-1945. I could personally care less about Japan, North Africa or Europe at that point in time, but it was for a grade. Pulling out a clipboard, our teacher listed off partners. I groaned, feeling the dread surface. I had been fortunate enough to avoid groupings and pairings so far in the school year. Personal one-on-one time required discussion, which I wasn't exactly pleasant at. To be honest, I was a bit of an asshole most of the time someone even opened their mouth to say anything. Call it preservation or douchery, I really wasn't a pleasant person in school, unless I was lost in one of my fantasies.

I heard my name called and jerked my head up, a bit lost at what just happened. Everyone was already in motion, diving and avoiding collision with others before settling in with their partners. Completely clueless and not giving a fuck, I waited for my partner to come to me. Leaning back in my chair, I kicked my legs out, drumming my pencil on the desk. I felt the shadow over my shoulder and the pleasing scent I had been chasing for the last 100 or so days and nearly lost my concentration. What the hell was he doing so close to me? I looked up, meeting eyes the color of the forest coating the school grounds and held my breath. His wild hair danced in front of his eyes and he wore the same smirk I witnessed the first day of school –and it was directed at me.

"Hello, partner." His melodic voice rang and I felt my dick spring forth in anticipation.

**xXx**

**Edward**

_You act like your fourteen years old  
Everything you say is so  
Obnoxious, funny, true and mean  
I want to be your blowjob queen._

I expected the year to be just as disappointing and boring as the last. I couldn't stand Forks, with its empty headed nobodies and their petty interests. Sadly, the different sticks out with the common and Forks birthed, bathed in and perfected commonality.

Fucking drones.

It was a week in, APUSH looked as if it was going to be a snore. Another college credit, I could foresee. I was lucky that this time around Emmett and Jacob would accompany me in the class. Emmett took classes in stride almost as easily as I did, but Jacob had a real problem studying or doing homework for that matter.

Mr. Abner went on in excitement that could only be matched with a rocking wood about Alexander Hamilton and The Federalists Papers before my attention was diverted to the cowboy stepping into the classroom. With a backpack slung over one shoulder, he strutted over to Mr. Abner, handing him a sheet of paper. I caught sight of his ass secured in fitted jeans, but I couldn't help catching the authentic cowboy boots that he donned and with confidence, I must say. His hair was a neat nest of golden blonde curls, resting on sun kissed skin.

Well, look at what we got here.

I licked my lips absently and dived my head down when I felt the rather knowing tap on my shoulders.

"Is that an ass pirate, I see?" Emmett said lowly, causing me to cackle despite the silence in the room.

If only. I shook my head, "Not every new boy that comes to Forks is a fag, Em." I tossed back at him quietly.

"Wouldn't hurt to find out, right?" Emmett chuckled. The fucker was very much aware of my taste in boys and made it an effort to log every male student's orientation just in case I got 'lonely' and needed a good 'filling'.

Mr. Abner, being unaware of the death of "New Student Introduction" made the cowboy do the deed.

Without hesitating, the boy spoke, "My name's Jasper Whitlock. I'm from Mason, Texas, a bit out there from Austin. I'm 17 years old and a junior. I'm very much interested in history, but I tend to focus most of my energy on the Civil War." He said with a shrug.

Mmm, a cowboy indeed.

Our eyes met briefly and I nearly moaned out. He had such a delicious pair of lips; pink and heart shaped like he was puckering for a kiss or to blow me. His eyes were a dark blue, a bit like sapphire. It went so well with his tan, narrow nose and pink lips. He was sex personified. He took a seat behind me, but not before I caught the hint of interest from him. I was used to it. Even straight boys gave me a second glance, but not before narrowing their eyes at the competition. There was no eye narrowing on his part –pure interest.

Emmett nudged me again, "You better fucking find out." He threatened.

I was. And not because he told me so.

After class, everyone pretty much tried to rush out in order to make it in before the warning bell. I took my time as usual. Most of the teachers on campus treated me like royalty. It was because of me,the school got attention. Not many cities could say they had a guest conductor for a symphony residing within them, not to mention attending one of their schools.

I was that good.

But it was neither here nor there. No matter what I did with music, it had no effect on me getting blown by a very delicious and eager guy.

Emmett and Jacob groaned collectively, not happy with the early workload that usually started into the third week of school.

"This was supposed to be introduction time. We're still supposed to be enjoying the ass of summer, not doing homework."

"This is what happens when you take AP classes." I informed. Both boys gave me dirty looks, "Look, I said I'll help you guys if the work becomes too much." I encouraged.

"That service wouldn't be good enough. I'm thinking we got the short end of the stick here." Jacob complained, but sported a nasty grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, the only other service I'd be willing to offer is a blowjob," I tossed, "Would that make you happy Jake?"

Jacob, being the ultimate flirt - female _and_ male wet dream - merely smirked and zipped his backpack up. There was a bit of scuffling behind us, before we caught the new boy Jasper, throwing on his backpack. He walked pass us, seeming to slow at our heated attention before continuing on.

I felt Emmett nudge my side, urging me to check him out. With a sigh, I tossed my backpack over my shoulder and followed. I had to be sneaky. No one on campus knew that I was interested in being boned in the ass and I wanted to keep it that way. I hated to admit that given the choice, if I decided to do jack shit, things would still be easy for me at school.

Now the question was how to get this boy's attention? My mind played back to his brief introduction. A boy from Texas, an interest in history. Well, Texas history to a Texan was as important to them as breathing was to a normal person. I smirked, already putting a finger on what I was going to say.

I swooped in, nearly pressing my chest to his back. He tensed, his legs no longer moving forward. We were between the class and the hallway now and I knew I had his attention, "I _remember _the Alamo." I made sure to use the very voice I would have if he was filling me up. If he was interested, he'd know. It really didn't matter what I said, but just in case, it was always nice to let him remind him I knew my history.

**xXx**

_You're probably shy and introspective  
That's not part of my objective  
I just want your fresh young jimmy  
Jamming, slamming, ramming in me_

I knew he was around when I sensed eyes on me. His stare was more intense than anything else I had ever felt. Girls watched me a lot, but all I ever felt was annoyed. With his eyes on me, for the first time, I felt like I was in the spotlight. It didn't even take a thousand people to make that happen. Who the fuck was this Jasper Whitlock and why haven't I made a move yet? I was never one for waiting for the initiation. The first time I met Jacob, the flirt, I had him in the back of my Volvo, his cock in my mouth in under an hour. I worked fast. A year and an actual friendship later, he wouldn't let me forget.

The only other person there left to compare my hesitation to was the walking enigma my sophomore year, a senior named James who was as dangerous as he was hot. Emmett - just finding out my liking to the burrito rather than the taco - catalogued him as the first male-preferenced guy on campus. I was a lucky boy. I made my advances within a week. We had somewhat of a relationship, getting to know each other with the exchange of a blowjob, hand job or conversation, but I got no penetration.

Tough break.

Feeling Jasper everywhere, I wondered what it would be like to have him filling me up, stretching me so nicely as I sat in his lap. I wanted those pink lips everywhere, sparing no inch on my body, before taking my cock down to the hilt. I hoped to God he wasn't a gagger.

I never stared at him when he was aware. I waited until the class was on its down time, because that's when he seemed most into his work. Everyone would chat about whatever before class started or when there was still time left and we were done with the work. He'd hide behind a book, looking disinterested and fuckable, biting those lips, his legs stretched out before him. I'd keep my cool, playing interest to whatever Jacob or Emmett would say, before glancing at him. I couldn't look long or my cock would want to say hello.

I knew so little about him, but seeing how it was a small town and a small school, anything that was there to _find_ out, you did. Forks High was like Google on the fritz ; information. fucking. overload. His father took an open job at a business in Port Angeles and his mother was some renowned cook who had previously owned a bakery in Austin some years back. Jasper, for the most part, kept silent, but there were many-a-times, girls made their moves only to be turned down _viciously__._ One girl whined that he literally placed his book down on his desk, eyed her as if she was intruding on something important and asked in exasperation, "_Why_ are you here?"

And still, they flocked over or in this case, stared at him whenever I did. It was fucking annoying, but my signals and outside knowledge told me he didn't dig pussy. After testing him out the first day, I was almost sure of it, and by the following weeks, I was 100%. I had Emmett log it.

"So when you going to make your move, man?" Emmett asked. He was all about claiming territory. He had to fight tooth and nail to get Rosalie to give him the time of day. Even being one of the most popular and fucking gorgeous boys on campus, it didn't seem to be enough for her.

"I don't do pussy jock boys." Was her lingo junior year. But apparently now, she was being _done_ by one.

"Maybe we could double-date." He cackled, as if reading my mind.

"I just want to fuck him, Em, that's all." I said bluntly, getting two raised eyebrows from Emmett and a laugh from Jacob, who seemed to have been ignoring our conversation up until that point.

"O-oh-kay." Emmett replied, clearly not ready to hear that bit. It was mid-February, nearly the end of the year and damn near the graduating date. I had held off any outside offers for concerts or published compositions. College was supposed to be the place I did all that shit and it was just around the corner. There would be no Jaspers there. Time was running out and I wanted to ride that damn cowboy.

It seemed I was getting my chance. Mr. Abner got out a clipboard, spitting shit about a project we were going to work on with partners. It was on World War II, my favorite part of US History, but it was about the Pacific Theatre, my least favorite part of the war. He started calling out names. Emmett was paired with Mike Newton, one of his jock friends. Jacob was paired up with Alice Brandon, a crazy fashionista who couldn't keep still for five minutes. I empathized the moments they were going to share. And I was partnered with Jasper - fucking - Whitlock. There is no way in hell God hates fags. That was heaven sent.

Everyone got up to move. I chilled behind a bit, turning to see if those sapphire eyes would find me. I was shocked to see him leaning back in his seat, tapping his pencil on the table without a bit of interest. Well fuck if he could play it cool. I planned on changing that. I got out of my seat, walking over, admiring the view. His hair had grown out a bit, the wheat colored curls touching his jaw. I noticed the shadow of growth on his cheek and nearly moaned. I suddenly could put a finger on my hesitation; intimidation. Rarely did I experience this.

I stood at his desk, waiting for him to look up. When he did, I could have sworn I saw the lust burning in his eyes. I smirked, feeling myself become more confident. There was a surge of blood running straight to my cock when his lips parted.

"Hello partner." I flirted, hoping he'd catch the double meaning, not that I _wanted_ anything more than his cock, "It looks like we're going to be working together, cowboy."

He licked his lips, "I guess so." He spoke softly.

Mr. Abner paced around the classroom, giving us the hand-out sheets. It was a fairly quick project. We really only had two days, which required us to spend some out of school time together.

Yahtzee.

Pocketing the paper, I turned to Jasper, who was just reading over the assignment, "What are you doing after school?" I asked.

"Um," He fumbled with the paper, before just putting it on the desk, "I usually just go home."

"Home?" I bit my lip, loving that his eyes zeroed in on them, "Well, how about I take you home with me?" I licked my lips and nearly grabbed him for a kiss when he gave a very silent, but evident moan.

It took him a second to recover, "I didn't bring my textbook with me." He replied.

"Don't worry," I winked, "We can share."

He sighed heavily, "Sharin'," He drawled cutely, "right."

The bell for class rang and I moved to get my backpack from my seat, "Meet me in the parking lot outside the music building." I suggested, before turning away.

He was mine tonight.

**xXx**

_Everytime I see your face  
I think of things, unpure, unchaste  
I want to fuck you like a dog  
I'll take you home and make you like it_

He was there waiting for me. He looked so fucking sexy, shuffling his feet around, hands secure on the straps of his backpack. This was the first time I ever seen him look...vulnerable. Jasper, in my mind, was some impenetrable force. But here before me was someone who may have been intimidated by _me._ Fuck if that didn't make me harder for him.

His eyes met mine that moment and I walked over to him, unlocking my car door from where I stood before gesturing with my head for him to follow me, "You ready for me to wear you out cowboy?" I teased, loving how his eyes darkened. I could only imagine what he was thinking. I opened my car door, looking over at him, "You live near-by, so you walk, right?"

"Yeah," He shrugged.

"Alright, get in. I can take you home after." He did, without another word.

The school was still littered with students, so it took a while for us to make it off campus. By the time we were on the road, I had played through about a dozen scenarios of us fucking in my house. I was blessed to have parents with odd working schedules. My father worked the second half of the day at a hospital in Port Angeles and my mother co-owned a gallery in Seattle, which had her out of home sometimes 3 days in a row. I only ever really saw them were on the weekends. For the most part the house was mine. And I was happy to say that that day was no exception.

I milked information out of him, asking about his family and his home in Texas. He answered like a good boy, speaking as if he was being interviewed. When he was drilled enough, he asked me about my interest in music. Apparently he _heard_ I was really good. The boy did some digging himself. I glossed over the boring shit, telling him that I helped out with most of the music clubs at school and had some opportunities most musicians didn't get until their mid-20s. My mom had good connections and I occasionally played during gallery openings for her. Jasper didn't hide his awe. He complimented me on my talent and I merely shrugged.

"I plan to make a better impression on you, cowboy, so save your admiration." I flirted openly, getting a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think you haven't made the impression already?" He flirted back and I had to keep control of my foot on the pedal. Not a few minutes ago, he was overly shy. Was he catching on so fast?

I didn't really have time to respond, since we were already turning into the drive-way. I cut the engine in the car, turning to him, "Care for a tour?" All I needed to show him was my room. He nodded without unbuckling his seatbelt. We were out of my car in a flash. I let us in the front entry, briefly pointing out the front rooms before taking him upstairs to mine. I opened the door, greeted by my air freshener and low music I had left on since that morning.

"And this would be my living quarters." I turned to him, to make sure he was still with me. Not exactly. He had been eyeing my ass the entire time. Well at least we were on the same page, "So you're a guest. Can I get you anything?" I tugged the backpack strap on his shoulder, letting it fall at his feet. He watched the action with interest, but made no move to help.

"You're awfully hospitable." He commented, although I was sure he was remarking on my forwardness.

"Well, _Southern_ hospitality and all that." I pressed my chest against his, the momentum backing him against my room door. A whoosh of air escaped his lips and I took that moment to press my mouth against his. The boy tasted like peach tea and cinnamon. I took control only for that moment - considering his surprise - slipping my knee between his legs, lifting against his crotch. He moaned openly against my mouth, a vibration of a hum on our lips. It didn't take him long to get the picture. He lifted his hands, one rested on my ass, the other tangled in my air and pressed me in farther, squeezing my cheek in the process. He wanted this as much as I did. Our tongues met and I was happy to find out that this was a treasure well sought out. The kiss was hungry and suffocatingly hot. I had never felt anyone try to take me in so much with such limited contact.

We pulled away gasping for air, completely thrown by how well that went. After all, I didn't want to focus on making-out.

"How the _fuck_ did you know?" He panted. I guess all pretenses were thrown to the wind.

I leaned in, pressing my lips against the lobe of his ear, "I know you watch me, Jasper." I whispered, getting a shudder from him. He pulled me in for another kiss, this one shorter and a bit more urgent. This wasn't enough for either of us.

Taking no time, my hands crawled their way down his hard stomach to his snug jeans. I palmed his crotch getting a satisfied hiss and my mouth curved in victory. I took my time enjoying his scent, the taste of him, everything. I had been thinking about this boy for 4 months, imagining what I'd do to him in that very room each night and finally I had him. I wasn't going to dick about, I needed something and right now was the perfect time. His belt was already undone. With skilled fingers, his fly was down and jeans unbuttoned as well. His hand never left my ass. I felt him tighten his hold on it when my hands shot down between his boxers and warm skin, fingers circling the head of his already hard cock.

"Oh God," His body literally shuddered under the touch. I would have cackled at the overwhelming response I got if I wasn't so turned on myself.

"Look at that, cowboy." I made a show of pulling away from him, so I could stare down at the rigid dick in my hand, "It appears we have a problem."

He nodded, letting out a "Mmm hmm." The poor thing couldn't even use his vocal chords.

I pressed my lips to his, speaking between our flesh contact, "Let me make you buck like a bull, rodeo boy." With one gentle pull, I had his jeans at his ankles and his cock in my hand. I lowered myself to my knees, taking in the gorgeous sight of this boy. I was not disappointed. He wasn't as thick as Jacob, who could literally give me a mouth full, but he was a bit lengthy - quite a challenge for me to attempt taking all of him in.

"Ed-Edward..." He stammered, "I've never had a..." Even in his lust-induced haze, I could hear that heavy accent. It made me delirious with the desire to suck him dry.

"Well you're in good hands," I commented, emphasizing my last word with a squeeze of his cock. I was happy to see a drop of pre-cum leak from the head. I followed the trail of juice up with my thumb before bringing to my lips.

"Edward, fuck!" He exclaimed, catching sight of what I did. He looked ready to explode any minute. I didn't want to give him the chance without me being a part of it. I held his shaft, stroking slowly, keeping my grip loose. I pressed my lips to his head, puckering in a kiss and getting a strong buck in response.

Oh the virgin cock was a sensitive one.

I pushed my lips pass the thick tip, stopping only to work my tongue around it in a clockwise motion. He hissed out my name, but kept still. Following the rhythm of my hand, my mouth went with my stroke, bobbing slowly. I didn't have much time to tease, so I used the technique as a buildup. When I was sure I had him where I wanted him, I moved my hand to the gorgeous tight orbs below his shaft, weighing them in my palm before tugging and rolling them about. I let him invade my mouth as best as I could, leaving about an inch untouched, before pulling back up. Like I expected, his hand was already finding my hair, fisting me roughly in order to gain some control of the rhythm. I let him, considering this was his first time. Hallowing out my cheeks, I closed the walls around his cock and he worked along with my movements.

I had missed this. The texture of skin, the grunts of pleasure, the utter control I had to get a guy off and with Jasper it was all that tenfold. My eyes lifted to watch him and I couldn't pick a better view. His chest filled out and came back in with strong heaves. Those pink, pouty lips of his were swollen from all that biting he did and his eyes...Oh God, his eyes were on me, lidded and so dark, I couldn't make out if they were blue or black.

"Get me off." He whispered, but I could sense the demand. He wanted me to pull out the big guns.

I suckled his cock deeper in my mouth, relaxing my throat and taking all of him in, stroking the underside of his dick with my tongue. It was a successful attempt that I didn't want to waste. I hummed around his glorious wood, loving how he bucked impatiently. I didn't let up, trailing my fingers up and pass his sac to the sensitive flesh behind it, before I pulled him out and in again. It didn't take much longer until he was howling out incoherent words.

He jerked his hips away from my lips in an attempt to keep from spilling everything in me, but I curved a hand around his thigh, keeping him in place. I felt the spurts of warmth coat my throat then and I swallowed willingly. He was a mess upstairs, writhing about.

I waited until he was completely relaxed, still in my mouth, his dick was nearly soft, but still twitching. I licked my lips only after he slipped out, enjoying what was left of him. I was back on my feet, chest against his, watching him try to catch his breath. His jaw was angled upwards, his lips parted and eyes closed. He looked like he was in heaven.

"I never thought it would be like that." He had finally whispered when he had a chance to speak.

"Someone blowing you?"

"_You _blowing me," He corrected taking me by surprise. It was nice to know it had crossed his mind too. I always suspected that I'd turn him out quite well with my mouth, just never expected this to be new for him. He was too fucking sexy to not have had a mouth on his dick before.

He seemed to be thinking for a second, before he finally spoke up, "Have you ever-?" he didn't finish, but he really didn't have to. I knew what he meant. I couldn't be that good and inexperienced.

"I have. My first was a guy I was sort of seeing two years ago and my second was Jacob." His eyes widened at that. I forgot no one knew of Jacob's male friendly escapades, but I truly doubted Jasper would speak a word of it.

"So you _have_ done things with him?" Had that cross his mind before?

"Just blowjobs." I answered, completely intrigued by the things that must have passed the boy's mind.

"And, you didn't, by chance, do anything with Emmett, have you? Either of you?" He said so lowly I had to strain to hear him.

I chuckled at the question, "Emmett is as straight as they come," I answered, reading his eyes to see if I was one of many he wanted to fuck, "You tallying our names somewhere, cowboy?"

"No," He shook his head violently, "I was just curious, is all."

"About what?"

"About you." He answered sheepishly.

I cocked my head, admiring the way his lips puckered when he stopped talking. He truly was gorgeous, "Well ain't that sweet, cowboy." I mimicked his accent, getting a roll of the eyes.

"Don't you be makin' fun." His lips puckered out once more, urging me to suckle them until they were plump and bruising.

"What will you do about it?" I challenged.

His features seemed to change into one of feral desire, "I'd throw you down and fuck you until you couldn't walk."

I had nearly forgotten I was rocking a hard, pulsing boner, "Is that a promise, cowboy?"

**xXx**

**Jasper**

_Everything you've ever wanted  
Everything you ever thought of  
Is everything I'd do to you  
I'll fuck you til' your dick is blue_

Holy hell. It didn't occur to me that he'd ever be interested. I never understood what he meant the first time he spoke to me, but seeing those eyes fuck me silly in the car told me I may have been tested for some approval that day. He was so quick to invite me over, get me buttered up and give me exactly what I wanted in less than 5 minutes. It was like he could read my mind and shamelessly follow through with the things I wanted him to do. Edward was more forward than any person I ever met, but the attitude wasn't sleazy. He in no way begged for my attention or use flirtation techniques in the first minutes of talking to each other. In fact, he asked questions, seeing what I was all about and even answered a few of my own.

When we kissed, it was like something awoke in me. I had never been kissed, touched or anything of the sort. I was waiting my turn, keeping busy with porn like any other ragingly horny teenage boy. I knew what happened between two men, I did enough research to understand that, but it didn't mean I was experienced at all, not like him at least.

Edward was a professional when it came to cock sucking. And that wasn't my virgin brain talking. He worked himself on the stick like countless others did on my computer screen. I just never expected it to be like this. I imagined Edward sucking me off in so many different ways, but I could never picture exactly what he'd do. I never imagined him tonguing the slit, fisting me while taking me in his mouth. I just imagined my cock, his lip, that's it.

And fucking him. As much as I wanted to do it, I never expected the opportunity to land in my lap so easily. He _offered_ himself to me. When I let it slip, that strong desire to bury myself in him, he accepted! I never even had the chance to ask him if he took it up the ass. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I would like giving it to him or if I'd be good enough.

"Do you mean that?" I was baffled by just how willing he was.

"It depends," He seemed to sing in a sigh, "Do you?"

I didn't have to think about it, "I meant every syllable."

"Then why can't I?"

Well, he had a point, "Because I've never done this before."

He shrugged, "Neither have I." He had to be kidding, "With the exception of a dildo, anal beads and a finger now and again, I've never been penetrated _right_."

"And it's fine that you're a bottom."

He curled his fingers around my neck, "I like being filled, Jasper." He pulled me towards him until our lips were touching, "I've pictured you doing just that for the last four months."

I couldn't help but feel my knees weaken under his words. I pressed my lips to him hungrily, enjoying the force of the kiss he gave back.

Now how did we do this?

He pushed himself away from me, edging back to his bed, a complete look of ease on his face. I watched him slip off his top before casually removing his jeans, his eyes still on me, "Come fuck me, Jasper." He whispered huskily, having my full undivided attention. I couldn't even count on my hands how many times I pictured him saying that.

The real thing was so much better.

It took some time, getting out of my boots, kicking out my jeans. He was already relaxing on the bed, elbows propped up on the mattress so he could level his gaze with my awakening cock. It was an exhilarating feeling, knowing his eyes were on me, that he found my body appealing enough to be aroused by it. It calmed any nerves that had been raging in me earlier when he lowered himself on his knees.

I met him at the end of the bed, giving him quite an eye full of my bobbing bone, before he gestured me closer. I took that as incentive enough to climb over him, steadying my weight on either side of his hips. Edward's emerald eyes gleamed deviously before he bucked his hips up, his cock grazing against mine. My body registered the jolt of pleasure too quickly, causing me to fall against him, only exacerbating the feeling.

"Mmm," Edward hummed out blissfully, lolling his head back, his tongue out, a brief pause in between him licking his lips. I took the hint, grounding against him, doing my best to not bust another virgin load.

"That's right, cowboy." He whimpered, clearly enjoying my ministrations. I felt a hand on my ass, squeezing just as I had earlier. It felt deliciously intimate and only applied more pressure between our sensitive cocks. In a wild attempt to move things forward, Edward jerked his hips up roughly. I was reaching my limit.

"Ed-" My breath hitched in my throat when he repeated the motion, "Don't." I was able to get out.

With a devious, husky cackle, his movement relaxed. He removed his hands from my ass - to my disappointment - and allowed his fingers to travel up the sides of my hips to the hem of my shirt, before slipping under to tickle my chest.

"Do you want to fuck me, Jasper?" Did he really have to ask?

"That should go without question." I answered, feeling the nerves settle in. I moved up with him as he reached over to the end of his bed. Giving him space, I took joy in eyeing the muscles work in his plump ass. Whatever he was aiming for was under the bed. He sat back up, a bottle of baby oil in his hand. I didn't know whether to express my confusion or giggle like a little girl. Clearly he was much more of an expert in this field and I was in no position to argue against his choices in lubrication.

"Lay down for me." I obliged a bit too willingly, nearly throwing myself down on the bed, anxiously waiting for the show to begin. He straddled my thigh, resting above my knees, "We'll skip the formalities of you prepping me." His eyes were damn there in predator mode. He uncapped the bottle, pouring a nickel sized amount into his palm before warming the liquid between his two hands. With finesse, he lifted himself onto his knees, allowing access for his left hand to disappear between his thighs. The other hand was nicely wrapped around my cock, stroking in efforts to coat my length evenly.

I felt much like a clueless ass, on my back, watching him do all the work. Giving myself something to do, I traced the evident inner thigh muscle fleshed with ivory skin. I followed the line of tension right to his upright and neglected dick. It was my first actual glance at it and the view was spectacular. Enjoying how his flesh moved against a rigid surface, I fisted him just a bit tighter than he was for me. Hell, I had to release _some_ of the tension I created.

"Fuck, that feels good, cowboy," Edward moaned, "Keep going." He urged. I stroked his length, picturing just what it would look like with ribbons of cream erupting from it. Then it struck me.

"Wait, Edward," I slowed my stroke to a near stand-still, "Do you have condoms?" His hand stopped as well.

Resting fully on his thighs, he gave me a thoughtful look, "I trust that you're a virgin. I got checked out a few weeks after my 18th birthday," He chewed his bottom lip in thought, "Unless you don't trust me-"

Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions.

He made to move, but I held him in place on my lap, "Are you saying I get to fuck you...?" I let the words die in my throat.

He replied with a knowing smirk, "Bareback?" He said it with no shame and that made my cock come to life, "Can I ride you now, cowboy?"

"Oh fuck, please!" I exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. His smirk widened into a genuine smile before he was up on his knees scooting up so I was perfectly aimed at his round ass. As if it was a second thought, Edward lowered himself against me. My cock was burrowed between the warmth of his round ass, slipping and sliding against the gap in flesh. My cock jumped in anticipation and I let out a low hiss, unable to keep myself from bucking against his.

Planting his hand on either side of my shoulders, Edward arched his back like a cat in mid-stretch and groaned long and low, teasing me when he licked his swollen lips, "God, Jasper, you feel so good. I want you in me." My hips were up again, jerking, nearly knocking him into the headboard.

"Fuck Edward!" I cried out. With a satisfied smirk he settled back against me, positioning himself again. His hands gripped me, directing my cock to the target. He hesitated only in that moment I found it, pausing just as the tip of my head pressed against his puckering entrance. We both held our breaths, virgins to the experience and sensation. With grace, he pressed his body against the head of my member, spreading the ring of muscle.

"Oh God," I let out through gritted teeth. It was fucking torture, trying to keep my calm. Edward pushed against me again, his entrance spreading more. I did my best to relax him, stroking his inner thighs before working my hand up to fist his cock again.

"Ungh, yeah, that's it, Jasper." He whispered as he continued lowering himself on me until my head was fully in. He leaned back, planting his hands on my upper legs before grinding his hips slowly in a circular motion. It was a fucking sight to behold and hard to digest the fact that this was his first time.

I gave him a moment to get used to my invading member. When he appeared comfortable, my hands found a new home on his hips. He allowed me the control I wanted, guiding him fully down until his ass met my thighs. I was engulfed in a tight, warmth that had me shuddering as I contained my self-control.

Not waiting, his hips lifted up and fell just as easily, "Mmm," He hummed, eyes shut as if he was taking in the sensation. His torso was stretched, giving me a perfect view of his bare stomach, the treasure trail so nicely directed to his bobbing cock. He shifted on me, moving his balance from my thighs to my chest, this time meeting my eyes, "You feel so good in me, cowboy. I want to ride you all night." He whimpered, spreading his legs out more on my lap. I watched in awe as he easily kept a steady rhythm, rocking on me, curling and stretching out his body to swallow me whole and pull himself off of my lap. I couldn't move, barely had enough energy to think. I was fearful that any other stimulation would end this moment.

Before I could even consider participating, he was off my lap, asking me to sit up, "Cowboy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I panted out, not caring if he asked me to hop on one leg and bark like a dog. I was revving and desperate to fill his ass again.

He bit his full lips, "Put on your boots."

I gave him an amused look, but thought against questioning his suggestion. If it was what he wanted, I'd fucking do it with a grin. I found the boots under the heap of my jeans and slipped them on. I turned back to him, waiting for more instructions, only to be taken back by the heavy, primal stare I was getting.

There he sat, legs splayed out before him on the bed, tugging his cock as if he was viewing something unbelievably hot. My eyes focused on the blur of his hands and the dribble of pre-cum leaking from his tip.

"Where do you want me?" I asked, satisfied to get a low moan in response.

"Sit at the edge of the bed for me." He finally spoke, surprising me when I heard just how husky his voice was. I did as he told me to, sitting and waiting. He was off the bed, circling the room until he was standing in front of me, his eyes on my boots.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look right now?" He moaned, "I want you to fuck me with your boots on, cowboy." He ordered. I gawked at him, pretty sure if he continued speaking like this, I'd come on the spot. He turned his back to me and sat on my lap. Getting the gist of what he wanted, I held his hips and watched as he balanced himself, resting his other leg on the outside of my own before I directed my arousal against his opening. It took less time to fill him, but in this position, it felt new and more intimate with his warm back pressed against me. He weaved his arm behind my head, fisting my hair as I guided him against my rod in efforts regain that tingle in my gut. I hadn't noticed just how fast I was going until he grunted out and tugged against the roots of my hair.

"Just like that!" He yelled out, "Fuck!" He was so tight and warm, I couldn't hold off any longer. I buried my nose against his neck, inhaling his scent of mint and vanilla before guiding him down on me in quick jerks. I was very fucking close. Edward bowed his head down, "Those fucking boots!" He exclaimed and without help of his hands, I caught sight of his dick twitching before the spurts of his cream leaked and shot forth, coating his and my thigh.

Even with the control I had, I felt the dizzying crash and explosion when the walls contracting around my swollen member along with the sight of that cumshot - I was finished. My scream was muffled by his neck as I gave erratic jerks against his ass, satisfied with the knowledge that I could fill him with a piece of me.

We both bathed in our orgasms, gasping and whimpering in the euphoria. Fuck, it was so much better with a partner, especially someone as delicious and alluring as him.

"Fuck the alamo," He laughed out, "I don't think I can ever forget how hot you are in these boots." I smirked against his neck before pulling myself away to catch his eye.

"Was I...good?" I asked, but it didn't slip my mind that he didn't rub one out as I banged him. I had to at least be okay for him to get off like that.

"Good?" He snorted, "That was life altering." He corrected. His eyes were still heavy with lust. He leaned in, giving me a rewarding thank you kiss before pulling away, "I'm thinking ass-less chaps next time." He said with a sexy chuckle.

_There's a next time?_

I felt myself slipping from his warm body and sighed.

"I guess this means we actually have to work on the project." I grumbled.

He merely smiled, "I have another project in mind."

I responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, cowboy." He teased, curling his tongue against my lips, "How about we make some history."

Well, fuck.

**xXx**

**AN: Tell me what's on your mind!**


	2. Texas Chili RoundUp

**Author's Notes: **Considering the love I got for the first installment of the story, I decided to add a second part as a contribution to my **Summer Palooza**. I just couldn't keep away from it anymore, especially with the all the Angst I have in the current things I've been writing these last weeks. The summer is coming to an end in a month or so and I still have 3-4 more one-shots to spit out including an _anticipated_ Juicy installment and a **very** long and close-to-heart Jakeward fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't usually do this – ever. But just to let you know there is some light bondage and spanking. No fisting or anything of the like – keep your pants on. Unlike the first part of Ride The Cowboy, the sex will be told through Edward's perspective (and yes, that needs to be included in the disclaimer, because its...well... Edward.)

Considering there was a handful of people who enjoyed the original one-shot, I hope I live up to the first, or perhaps at least satisfy your joys of this remarkable couple.  
Thanks to those of you who let me know what you think last time. It's because of you guys, this bad boy was written _sooner_ than expected and well, period.

**Characters not owned by I.**

**xXx**

**Ride The Cowboy: Texas Chili Round-up**

**Edward**

I would say Sunday mornings were my best days. I woke up bright and early and right at the time where many of my fellow citizens of Forks got on their knees to pray at the pews of our only church, I got on my knees and got the holy pipe of a cowboy right in me, filling me with all his Glory as I screamed a hymn of pleasure.

Mom would be stuck in Seattle from Saturday through to Monday and dad, being the humanitarian he was, would stick it close to the hospital. And I had the house to myself.

But I suppose this Sunday was just a bit more special, because I got the invite over to Jasper's. My first trip over. Ever.

With Jasper's mom hitting up some Bake fest back in Texas and his father accompanying to visit family, Jasper had the house to himself - and I was invited.

One month of complete and utter debauchery later and Jasper was like my own little Pavlov dog - he saw me and instantly salvated - not to mention got the hardest boners I've ever seen. Could fucking chip a diamond. It was quite a show when in public. All I had to do was bend over the right way in class or draw out my stretches for a few more seconds and he was covering a throaty moan with a cough. It was _that_ easy.

The boys already knew the deal. With Emmett's knowing smirks and Jacob's coy glances, I didn't have to say much to let them know I was happily being fucked on schedule on Sunday and randomly throughout the week. At my every beck and call, this boy was willing. God, I hadn't had this much fun since James.

Packing a light bag of goodies, I stood on my feet, hearing the familiar beep of a text message alert from my phone. With a smirk already written on my face, I knew who it was. Grabbing my cell off the nightstand, I checked and my smirk only widened into a grin.

**New Message From Cowboy.**

Well, yee-fucking-haw.

I slid my thumb over the sensor screen, pressing my passkey before opening the message.

_Hope you didn't have Breakfast.. There's some Chili left from last night. Figured you'd want to try._

I'd try anything he had to offer.

**Jasper**

This was insane.

One minute I'm eye-fucking the hell out of Edward Cullen and the next, he is riding me like a bull in his bedroom in mid-day. I knew I was playing with fire, the moment Edward welcomed me the first day at the school. There was something about the direction his mind went with _everything_ that was at the same time unnerving and fucking exhilerating. I had no idea what to expect.

Perhaps it was a genius thing, because in all my normal life, I had never met anyone as fucking _outside_ the box as him - and hell if he didn't handle it with the nonchalance of a bitch on Valium.

From the one month of knowing and fucking him, I came to the conclusion that this was indeed an arrangement of kink and release. Edward, in no way appeared to me as a guy who did relationships, so it was no surprise that right after slipping my dick out of his tight ass as he was bent over his mother's expensive end table, that I'd hear the words, "I'd prefer not to cuddle after sex." I got the words loud and clear. In all honestly, as much of a knees knocker he was, he was really all I knew sexually and what I could _barely_ handle physically. I'd hate to think any farther pass sex, but it still had me thankful to know I was _all_ he was fucking with.

"If I ever consider blowing someone else, I'll let you know," He told me after the second time we fucked and I asked about his sexual 'freedoms', "Like I said, you're the only guy to ever fuck me, but if I even consider someone else, you'll be the first to know."

Thanks for the heads up.

I could say I was falling into step with his quirky sense of being. Although we didn't act out in public, he did introduce me to his attractive ass friends. I shook Emmett's hand getting a sturdy grip and a knowing chuckle. God, the things Edward must tell him. Then I got an interesting handshake from Jacob, who squeezed my hands in a slow pulse, before licking his lips.

"So nice to meet you, Jasper," He spoke huskily, his rich voice sending a jolt to my cock, "We should get better acquainted." I couldn't help the blush that rushed to my cheeks.

Edward said we weren't an item. I'm sure he didn't mind if Jacob and I got to know each other better. Likewise, I'd tell him if I considered. And I did.

Later after a rather enthralling conversation with Jacob and Emmett, I asked Edward about Jacob.

"Look, Jacob is a flirt." Edward said straightly, irritation clearly on his features, "He fucks and sucks anything that walks and loves to push buttons."

I shrugged, "He doesn't sound too much different from you," I got an intrigued raise of the eyebrow, "I'm not sayin' you fuck everythin', but you do have an air of usin' sex to your advantage and you appear to love to push buttons as well." I noted. Taking note, he _was_ a Grade A dick half the time, when he wasn't being forward and a walking wet dream, "Afterall, you blew him." That seemed to unravel something in him - the first and only sign of jealousy I'd ever see.

"Look, fuck with him and I'll have your cock in a vice. Got it?" He growled and I laughed off my surprise. Clearly, Edward, the Unpenetrable (the irony in that title) had a thing for Jacob Black.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Our engangements continued as normal as they could for us. My cock grew to understand that being in close quarters with Edward usually was rewarded with his mouth or his ass, something that didn't slip past him.

"Oh," He'd pout whenever he caught me straining against my jeans, "Hey, there Woody." And he offer me that orgasm inducing smirk, before dropping to his knees to alleviate the problem. Unfortunately, that name stuck just as well as Cowboy. So much in fact, Jacob and Emmett began to call me that and soon the entire class. If only they had an idea where it _really_ came from.

On an unsually bright and sunny Sunday morning, I stepped out of my room, completely well rested from the night before. Saturdays were usually reserved for Edward's participation in any school music functions, so we didn't get to see much of the other in person, but I was always blessed with the occasional picture message of him bent over a counter, his finger in his ass or a pleasant cock shot. The picture the night before put all of them to shame and it wasn't much he did. There he was, splayed out on his bed, bronze hair untidy against black, silk sheets. His pink parted lips were puffy and swollen just as they are when he has been sucking me off after an hour. At the angle of the camera, I could see his face clearly and the angle of his pale, bare chest and arms and the hardness of his exposed cock at a distance, his hand firmly placed around the base, giving it a delightful squeeze. Under the picture message was a small caption; _I can't wait to have this down your throat tomorrow._

I got off two times after viewing that glorious shot. My orgasm was hard and satiating and I fell in a deep sleep, stewing in my own juices, so a shower was needed that morning. It was quick and refreshing and everything I needed to start the day. Deciding to have a light breakfast, I headed for the kitchen, preparing myself some cereal when I see the Texas Chili batch my mom made in the metal pot, planted right in the midle of the fridge. That previous night I tried a bowl. Just as usual, it was spicy and fucking delicious. Her way of saying she was sorry to leave me alone in a house without her cooking and it damn sure made up for her absence.

Knowing Edward was probably up and getting ready to come over, I texted him a quick message. He was having breakfast here. Sex was great, but I knew what put a man in a better mood was food. I could feed him, then fuck him and he'd understand just how satisfied I was that previous night with his message.

**xXx**

My eyebrows kinked at the sight of the DVD box in his hand, a look of deviance in his eyes.

"Toy Story?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Great to fuck to, eh, Woody?" He cocked his head, just as I rolled my eyes, "Boots?" He asked in a demanding voice. I lifted my feet, showing him the snake-skin boots I rarely ever wore, even at home. He smiked, "Mm, perfect."

"What's with the bag?" I asked, nodding my head towards the small knapsack behind him. He shrugged, but the look was still on his face. Fuck if I knew what ideas he had for today. I gave him a brief tour of the downstairs area, guiding him to the kitchen where I had our unconventional breakfast heating up.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked, knowing I was starting the day off right if I _asked_. Lord knows what happened when I assumed he would go along with what I wanted to do - blue balls.

"Well," I heard him trail off behind me, "How about a little bit of Woody's Round up?" I halted in the kitchen, turning on my heels to face him.

"You want to watch Toy Story?" There he went again with that look. There was something brewing in that brain of his.

"I'm not hungry." He seemed to yawn, placing his bag on the dining room table, "Besides, your mother's cooking is shit."

I felt my eyebrow rise again in question.

_My mother's cooking whada-whada?_

If he was looking to piss me off, it was working.

"I've been to her bakery. Stale cookies, flaky pies. I've tasted better shit from the Supermarket's Bakery." Fuck, that was low. In an air of nonchalance, he sat in one of the dinning room chairs. It was as if he hadn't said anything at all. That whole Grade A dick bit wasn't a joke, but never were his acts and attitudes used on me. I pondered just what was crossing his mind.

His hand disappeared in his bag. And there, I saw it. The neatly wrapped design of brown robe, being tossed on the table between us.

"It's disappointing really," He leaned against the wood, resting his chin in his hands like a little, innocent boy when he was anything but. His fucking beautiful, green eyes were staring up at me, lips puckering in that fuck-me pout as he stared at me through his lashes, "That whole spiel about things being _bigger_ in Texas," He gave my crotch a pointed glance, "And supposedly better. But _clearly_ there's been little satisfaction. Texas is just a fucking snore. Now New York," He added with an evil snicker, "Bigger and better things there." That's it. I took another glance at the rope.

The fucking chili could wait.

I marched over to him, roughly pulling him out of his seat before throwing him chest first against the table getting a gleeful yelp from Edward, "_Fuck_, Cowboy. What's the trouble?"

I growled. I guess he thought he could be funny with the whole Texas bit, but he pushed himself too far.

Without much thought, I was unraveling the rope with one hand and securing his wrists behind his back with the other. With quickness a summer on a ranch could easily teach me, I had Edward's hands successfully wrapped and secured, tying each ends of the rope to both legs of the table facing us. He was immobilized for sure.

There was a raw grunt from under me as I took in the work I had done. Edward bucked against his restraints as if testing the tightness before letting out quite a delicious moan.

"I don't think you understand the button you just pressed, _Cullen._" I hissed, loving the reaction I recieved from him. Clearly, I had been in his company for too long.

But seriously.- He had no fucking idea what he got himself into. With a lasting glance at his ass angled in the air, his legs spread, toes touching the legs of the table, I turned out of the kitchen, heading up to my room to grab something I've been meaning to show Edward for some time.

**Edward**

What the fuck did I just get myself into?

It was like a light lit up behind those sexy teal eyes and what was unleashed was something he had been hiding from me. In one rough swoop, a whoosh of air was out of me and I was being hog-tied to the fucking table where I'm sure he ate dinner with his parents - not that I gave two fucks. In fact, it turned me on more than I was willing to let him know. Jasper seemed satisfied with his handiwork and with no word, left me in the room.

Fucking left me.

_Tied_, I like to stress that again.

Never in my life had someone ever taken control like this. Even in my short lived, yet adventurous sex life, I was always in control. James, a God with his tongue and hands, knew who ruled in the room and Jacob, ever the flirt, enjoyed me taking the reigns. It appeared Jasper was the same way, until I hit a fucking trigger and it was like another boy stood before me in wheat curls and tanned skin, grabbing me with a growl and warning me that I went too far, only to leave me bucking pathetically against a hard surface...alone.

He was back in under a few moments, taking long strides. I awaited contact, a hand, a stroke, anything. I got nothing. He walked straight pass me to the kitchen, where he fixed himself a bowl of what looked to be the chili he promised, placing it in a bowl. I watched in bewilderment as he so casually walked back to the table, grabbing a spoon on his way pass a drawer before sitting right across from where I was tied, digging into what smelled like a rather tantilizing meal.

He was eating while I watched, tied against my will. Well, scratch that. I wanted him to tie me up and do things to me, but I was _very_ sure I'd be instructing him to do so. The aroma of the meal hit my nose and somehow the sight of him from the painful angle I watched went straight to my cock.

I didn't expect torture like this.

I tried to keep my cool, taking deep breaths and focusing my attention on the food. The spoon, how it dipped into the bowl of beans and meat, lifting to meat pink lips that opened and revealed a rather active tongue that slid on the underside of the untensil, just as his teeth did the rest of the work, but his tongue wasn't done yet. It flickered out, taking in the sauce on the corner of his mouth.

_Oh fucking hell._

"Ungh!" I couldn't hold back the moan. He lifted his eyes, meeting mine for the first time in five minutes.

"This could have been yours, Edward," He sighed as if I denied myself heaven, "But you chose to make things harder for yourself." His brow kinked in amusement, "apperently." And with that, the spoon clattered in the bowl before he lifted it, standing to his feet before getting up to wash it. There was a moment of silence right after the running water stopped.

I waited, on the edge of impatience before hearing footsteps heading in my direction. I pulled against the tight rope and growled in frustration. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to be this good.

"God!" I gasped out in surprise feeling the pressure of his jeans against my ass.

"What do you say?" He asked, reaching between me and the wooden table.

I shook against him, feeling like a fucking little boy. I was uncomfortable in this position. For Christ sakes, I've played in front of thousands of people, gave such good head, it resulted in the reciever passing out. I was a damn _God_ in this fucking town and a Civil War buff from Texas had me bent over with my ass in the air.

I refused to speak.

"Oh?" He didn't seem surprise by my stubborn response, "Have nothing to say, then?" He sighed, "Oh well, I'm sure Jacob would love my mother's chili." He hinted, no longer pressed against me. I didn't feel him anyway near.

Something in me snapped.

"Fuck, Jazz, I'm sorry!" I whined, "Please," I begged. My arm muscles were already aching from the position I was in. I let out a happy cry, feeling him once again pressed into me. His hands slipped in front of my jeans, unbuttoning before tugging them down my thighs.

"_Fuck,"_ I heard him mutter under his breath, perhaps noticing that he was seeing my bare ass instead of some patterned boxers. Well, he should know by now...

"So who's bigger and better?" Jasper asked. I already knew how the damn game was going to end.

_ Just suck it up and give him what he wants, Edward._

"Texas." I grumbled into the table.

"Excuse me?" He leaned over, pressing his ear near my cheek.

"Texas!" I bellowed, "Fuck!" My mind was numb in shock, feeling the sting on my ass.

"Again."

"Texas!" Another slap. This one I actually heard. The sound of his stiff palm meeting the meat of my ass. He pulled back, spreading my ass with his right hand. I felt the pad of his thumb pressing against my willing hole.

"Fuck me!" I wailed.

"Excuse me?" Was what I got in return.

Fuck, was he serious?

"Jasper, God Damnit!" I growled. I couldn't do this begging shit for another minute.

"Hmm." He hummed, pulling back. There was a shuffling behind me, before I felt his finger press into my ass, slipping in after much effort. He fucked me slowly, dragging his digit inside my ass before wiggling it. He pulled out instantly only to fill my ass with something rather cooler and a bit thicker. What. Was. That?

"Let's try this again, Edward." He spoke like a teacher tired with his pupil's lack of comprehension.

"Jasper-" I tried to reason. My life changed drastically right then, "Oh, my fuck!" I Shouted, feeling my ass vibrate.

A satisfying _bzzzzing_ noise filled the silence in between my gulping gasps. My ass bucked and fought to feel just a bit more, but it was hard, being secured on the surface under me. There was no way I could budge against it. I felt my toes curl in my shoes, my thigh muscles contract and loosen, before the doom of a cramp creeped in my right.

"Gooo-!" My body felt the tremors from my ass. It zapped throughout, fucking up my thinking process, "What is-?" I panted.

"Oh," Jasper continued as if we were having a civil conversation. I suddenly had the feeling he was picking up on my social habits, "This? This would be a bullet vibrator, Edward." As if emphasizing a point, I felt the object twist and pull slightly out of my quivering ass.

"O-oh-!" I had a pretty good idea of what it was, but what the fuck was he doing with it?

"I don't think you're learning the lesson here." He sighed, before pulling the vibrating toy out of me. I whined like a spoiled child and had the nerve to shift my feet back, so I could push my ass out farther. He tsked, using his foot to right my position again, "Clearly not. I heard the heaven sent sound of a zipper fly opening, along with denim meeting the tile floor, a buckle clanging as he most likely kicked out of them. The noise was torture and my cock ached against the table.

"Cowboy, please fuck me," I had no problems begging now. The pain was that bad, "I want you!" I shouted in rejoice, feeling his hand press against my right cheek, spreading me just right. There was a click and the sound of lube squeezing from a tube before I bucked out feeling a cold liquid oozing down my crack. Jasper worked his finger along the inside of my cheek, smearing the amount of lube around the ring of muscle before slipping right in.

"Yes, mmm." I licked my lips, fighting off the urge to give him too much power. He worked me for a minute, using his second finger, scissoring his way in me before pulling his fingers fully out. 4 weeks and he was a proffesional and a potential sadist.

Now the question of the hour: What was he going to fuck me with?

According to him I hadn't learned my lesson, so that could easily be another ass buzzing torture or perhaps he noticed I enjoyed it too much and was ready to offer his cock. But that wouldn't make sense. His cock filled me so nice and unfortunately led me to utter the oddest noises - none I could control.

the strong grip of both hands for on both my cheeks now, spreading me wide. Before it came, I already knew what to expect. A throaty groan was out, gargled and low just as the head of his cock pressed into my hole before the rest of his rod worked its way in. He entered slowly, letting me feel every inch, stopping only when it was to the hilt.

He waited.

He didn't move.

He was _fucking _still.

"Jasper, come on." I whined, but he kept his body immobile.

"What do you say?"

"Jasper, _please!"_

"And?"

"I need your cock, baby!"

There was a moment's silence, before he spoke again.

"Who's in control?" Fucking asshole.

I could play it off, but seriously where would that get me? Or maybe I could distract him. I had a talent with working my ass muscles, but I'm sure he'd just get off, pull out and leave me with a very pulsing wood.

As if noticing I was considering an option, Jasper's hands reigned again on my ass, causing me to gasp in shock. The sting of the slap had be convulsing just slightly around his dick and it felt heavenly.

It came out of me so fast, I had no control stopping it, "You are!" And that was enough for him. I felt him slide out slow before roughly bucking his hips. Again, he did this and with pleasant results. If only I could hold on for dear life. I felt my cowboy fill me up repeatedly, each thrust ending in an echoing slap - not as satiating as his hands, but his balls just skimming against mine was a different story. My shoulders burned in my position, but it really didn't matter now. It was hard to focus on the pain when I heard the rough grunts emitting from his chest. I moaned, shoving my ass back towards him everytime he pulled out. I got a growl in response before I was held in place.

Hell, I didn't think Jasper being in control would feel this good.

His hips picked up and I moaned, feeling the table under me screech and stutter forward on the tile floor. He didn't seem to notice. His hand was weaving through the rope that binded my hands together, jerking me upper torso away from the table. My arms screamed in protest, but there wasn't much I could do about it. His other hand cupped around my neck, pulling me against his slick body. I'd allow him to choke me if he wished. I was _that _into it. Showing my gratitude, my ass gave his cock a generous squeeze. It seemed to be all he needed. His hips picked up in erratically before he cried out, still only for a moment.

He was panting against my ear, coating my skin in his warm breath. I opened my mouth to speak, to say anything, but all that came out was a throaty moan. I hadn't even came yet, but I was very. fucking. close.

He let me go without warning and I collided with the table again. There was movement behind me before I felt him untie the rope from the legs of the table. He pulled me up by my binds until I was fully standing, before turning me around to sit on the table.

"Lift you legs." I did as instructed, tucking the heels of my feet against my ass, "Slide your hands under your body." He continued. I attempted to lift my ass and move my binded wrists under myself. It was hard with my weight firmly planted. Jasper noticed, grabbing under my arms, lifting me off the table. Something about that act alone had me completely taken back. He looked so in control, so different. The usual sheepish look in his eyes, were replaced by a hard determination. I moved my arms under my ass and feet until bringing them forward on my lap. My cock bobbed at the movement, catching Jasper's eye, but I tried to ignore it for the moment.

There was now a relief to my muscles, which now throbbed in a dull ache. Jasper cocked his head at me, a wheat curl falling in his eye, before deflty massaging my upper arm muscles. Did he notice the way I grimaced at the pain? Or did I totally whine like a pussy? Something about the way he touched me in efforts to lessen the pain had me feeling a little like puddy.

And I'm never puddy.

He spoke then, "It seems you get me all wound up, Edward." He sighed, shaking his head, "This picture message last night, your crass manner not a few minutes before now. I apologize that I was rough and I didn't give you time to come." I felt his palm against my chest, instructing me on my back, "I'll make it up to you now."

My feet, still planted on the table was spread, revealing my now slick and quivering entrance. Leaning in, Jasper bit the curve of my thigh, before reaching pass me to grab something I couldn't quite see. Continuing his teasing, teeth nipping my thighs and tongue caressing the dip along my hipbone, he pressed his pointer finger against my Cowboy milk filled hole, fingering me in slow push and pulls. My back arched, waiting for his next move. It was a second finger.

"Ungh!" He was teasing me again, and this time around I was collapsing like a card house, "Jasper, please!" His fingers slipped out, before climbing their way up to my parted lips. I got the picture. With a flick of my tongue, I invited his fingers in my mouth, but not before swirling and tasting them first. His digits were coated with his cum and he was offering me a taste. I whimpered pathetically at the gesture before suckling him in.

It seemed to give him an idea. Without warning, he kissed along the underside of my dick, making sure to coat a trail back down with his tongue, stopping at my balls only to allow one into his warm, hot mouth. I bucked my hips again, hallowing out my cheeks to suck harder on his fingers. A plan was already building in my brain - a plan to gain back control. With all the skills I could muster, I lifted my head, sucking his fingers all the way into my mouth before pressing against the tips with my tongue, guiding them out. I massaged along the underside of them, imagining them to be a rather thicker and longer, custom-sized Jasper rod before bobbing on them with vigor. I wasn't surprised to see now I had his full attention. His lips off me, eyes glazed while watching with interest. To add to the moment, I moaned, mouth filled with his digits before suckling them deep in my throat.

"Edward!" He warned, but I didn't relent. He pulled his fingers away from my mouth, getting a loud pop, thin strings of saliva attaching to his fingertips from my lips. He pulled back, lifting my secure wrists over my head before glaring at me, "You want to make things difficult, do you?" He asked with a huff. I couldn't help it, I smirked at my accomplishment. If experience served me right, he was sporting a boner.

"I make things _hard_, not difficult, Woody." I winked, getting a stunned look in response, before he shook his head.

"Woody, eh?" It was his turn to look smug. Before I could quesion the look, I felt something cool enter my body before a _bzzzing _noise filled the silent room again.

Oh God.

My eyes rolled back, my body shaking in violent tremors. Oh. My. Fuck! It was hitting my prostate at the right angle. I cried out like a little girl, bucking against the light vibration. It was enough to keep me at the edge - the tittering edge. That was more torture then him binding me and fucking me silly against the table.

And if that wasn't enough to make me go bat shit crazy, his next move was. With a dazzling, dimple inducing smile, he leaned over me, still working the vibrator in my ass before taking the tip of my prick between his lips, tongue encompassing the head before pressing against the slit.

"F-f-f-!" Well, hell, I couldn't speak.

"Mmm," He hummed around my dick, using the same technique I had offered earlier, probably throwing that in my face to show me who was really in control.

Fucker.

The toy twisted inside me, before the vibration was turned up a notch. I screamed out, my hands gripping the edge of the table above me before I was grinding against the little toy and my cowyboy's mouth. I could make out the smile on Jasper's face at the sight of me bucking like a mad bull under him - roped up and all.

Well, this was no fucking rodeo.

I lifted my hips, shoving my cock right down that hot throat, loving that his eyes went wide as he gagged slightly.

That'll show you, cowboy.

He pulled away from my dick, pouting. I wanted to kiss those swollen pink lips, but this was a battle of wills here. My cock plopped against my torso, a dollup of pre-cum coating my skin. He watched hungerily, but didn't move. Instead, I felt the vibration increase.

"JAZZ!" I couldn't help the shrill scream. It was like the entire room exploded in whtie lights. My body was frozen in its arch off the table, my fingers digging into the wood as I fought to control the words streaming from my mouth. Was I speaking in tongues?

Spurts of my jizz erupted from my cock, catching my chin and cheek - a classic cum-shot if I say so myself. And like that, my feet slipped off the table and my body relaxed. There was a chuckle above me and I scowled.

"You little fucker." I panted, unable to see correctly, so I kept my eyes shut for the moment.

"Don't you tire of driving other boys wild?" Jasper asked, "I felt you were getting a bit too cocky. You deserved to be teased and punished." I opened my eyes, only to meet his gorgeous face, staring at me from my still hard cock. He peck the tip of it, sliding his lips up my chest, stopping only to collect the stream of cum from my chin and cheek. We met in a thrillingly erotic kiss with me tasting myself as our tongues massaged and played together before he pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly. I shook my head, "Did you like it?" I bit my lip, unsure if answering correctly would lessen my power over him. He cocked his head and frowned and something in me went a little wild. Right then, I didn't care if I had to disregard my pride. I needed him to know the answer.

"The best sex yet." I whispered. He gave me a full dimpled smile and something happened in my chest. I had no fucking idea what it was, "You're quite the cowboy, Woody." I decided to tease, trying to disregard the new way I saw this hot boy.

He rolled his eyes, but not before lifting a rather familiar toy that was so nicely having a discussion with my ass moments before, "Glad I could take you on a nice tour through space, _Buzz_." He quipped.

Seems like I now had a new nickname. Fucking great.

**xXx**

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you think! I shall have more one-shots up before August ends! **


End file.
